Sailor Sages
by Drownedinlight
Summary: Eh... romance in later episodes. . OMG! I wrote this about... 2 years ago. WOW! I'm probably not gonna finish episode 2... so enjoy episode 1. I'm vurry into it, though. Email me for fanart.


Sailor Sages

Episode 1: There's a new heroine on the block, Hello, Sailor Time!

Fighting evil by moon light 

Winning love by daylight

Always running from a real fight

She is the one named Sailor Time

She will never turn her back to her friends

She is sometimes there to defend

She is the one whom we can't depend

She is the one named...

... Sailor Spirit

... Sailor Water

... Sailor Fire

... Sailor Forest

With secret powers

All so weird to her

She is the one named Sailor Time

Fighting evil by moonlight

Winning love by daylight

With her Sailor Sages to help fight

She is the one named Sailor Time

She is the one named Sailor Time 

She is the one... Sailor Time!

-Zelda Walks in-

Queen Sasumi: Well, Zelda, it's about time you got home, we just _finished_ dinner! When will you learn to be home on time?

Zelda: Well, sorry, but I was taking the horse back riding lessons you just happened to order me to take two weeks ago!

Queen Sasumi: Oh, ok. But still, you should start your lessons a bit earlier, so that you can actually eat with us.

Zelda: Oh, ok. But today Malon was late from delivering milk, so I had to wait!

Queen Sasumi: Ok, but never again, ok?

Zelda: Ok! –smiles-

Queen Sasumi: All right, go eat, and then we'll go for a nightly ride, with your father, then off to bed!

Zelda: Ok!

-Zelda smiles and goes in the dining room to eat-

Zelda: What do we have today, Frenchi?

Frenchi: Oh, nothing but, Tender Loin Steak, White Whine, and your favorite! Cesar Salad!

Zelda: Oh, Frenchi, how kind of you!

Frenchi: No problem, your highness. Glad to be in your kitchen.

Zelda: Well, that's a new one.

Frenchi: But it is only true, Princess Zelda.

Zelda: Well, that's very kind of you, thank you!

-Frenchi leaves to prepare the food-

Zelda: (Talking to herself) Oh, Zelda. Why must you live this way? You have so many things you could do instead of this. Why can't you just do them, like make Link love you, oh. –sighs- This is awful. I just can't get the guts to talk to him, what if he likes me and, and, and, well, we both can't admit it. Oh. The possibilities. No, he's always avoiding me. Why can't you just speak up!

-Frenchi enters-

Frenchi: Oh, princess, are you talking to yourself again?

Zelda: Oh, no. You must here the fairies outside, talking to each other.

Frenchi: Are you sure, princess?

Zelda: Yes, Frenchi, is the food ready yet?

Frenchi: Yes your highness, let me go and get it.

Zelda: Well, hurry up.

Frenchi: Yes, ma'am.

-Frenchi leaves again, running into the door-

Zelda: (Talking to herself) Humph. He's on to me again, why can't he just leave me alone! Ugh! I hate French-American cooks! They drive a Hylian princess crazy! He's such a goody-goody! Humph.

-Frenchi enters quickly with the food-

Frenchi: Are you sure you are talking to yourself?

Zelda: (Angrily) YES FRENCHI!

-Frenchi places the meal in front Zelda-

Frenchi: All right, if you say so.

Zelda: Yes, I'm sure. Now leave me alone!

Frenchi: Fine, I'll be in my room if you need me.

Zelda: Oh, believe me, I won't.

Frenchi: All right. Good Night.

Zelda: Night.

-Zelda starts cutting and eating her meat-

Zelda: (Talking to herself) Oh, I just can't get the to talk to Link. I got it! What if I asked mom if I could go to a public school... then, get a complete new wardrobe, in style, no dresses... and restyle my hair... new makeup... oh! This is perfect! Oh! I love me!

-Zelda leaves her meal and rushes to her mom-

Zelda: Oh, mommy?

Queen Sasumi: Yes, Zelda?

Zelda: Um, let's go!

Queen Sasumi: All right, let me get your father!

King Talikou: I'm ready!

Zelda: Let's go then!

-They leave and then go on their ride-

-In Hyrule Fields-

Zelda: Hey mommy, can I ask you a question?

Queen Sasumi: Um, sure honey.

Zelda: _Any_ Question?

Queen Sasumi: Yes, any question.

Zelda: _Any, any _question?

Queen Sasumi: What is it, Zelda?

Zelda: Um, can I go to a public school from now on?

Queen Sasumi: NO!

King Talikou: Why not, Sasumi?

Queen Sasumi: Dear, let's let Zelda ride solo, and we can talk about it.

King Talikou: Oh, all right.

Zelda: What are you two talking about?

King Talikou: Zelda, go on, your mother and I need to talk, we'll catch up later. Okay?

Zelda: Oh, all right, fine.

-The king and queen stop-

King Talikou: Why can't she go?

Queen Sasumi: Because. She is a princess; princesses are tutored, not publicly taught!

King Talikou: I'm very aware of that, but lets let her experience one year, if she likes it, she stays, but I doubt she will.

Queen Sasumi: Good thinking. All right, she can go!

-They head back to Zelda-

Queen Sasumi: Zelda dear, your father and I have made our decision. You can go to a public school, infact, the Lon Lon Ranch Public High School!

Zelda: REALLY?

King Talikou: Yes, honey, really.

Zelda: Oh! You two are the best parents ever!

King and Queen: Why, thank you, Zelda, but school starts in one week, remember.

Zelda: Welcome!

-They leave to go home and arrive nearly at midnight-

Queen Sasumi: Well, Zelda, time for bed, good night.

-The king and queen leave to their bedroom-

-Zelda enters Frenchi's bedroom-

Zelda: Frenchi, you awake?

Frenchi: Yes, your highness. May I help you?

Zelda: I need someone to talk to.

Frenchi: All right. Go ahead.

Zelda: Thanks Frenchi, I'm done now.

Frenchi: Oh, all right! Good night.

Zelda: Night.

-Zelda leaves to her room-

-Zelda walks into her room and starts combing her hair in front of her vanity-

Zelda: (Talking to herself) Yes! Zelda, you did it. Nice job! But, yet... how come I feel, so, so... awkward? It drives me nuts. I just don't know if it's the right thing to do. I mean, I've wanted this for so long, yet now I feel that I shouldn't do it at all. It's like when you finally get a toy you've been wanting for months, yet when you get it, it isn't as good as it seemed from the advertisement. Oh well, school isn't for another week, next Monday infact.

-Zelda smiles and goes to bed-

(The next morning)

-Zelda hears a noise on the window-

Zelda: Huh?

-Zelda gets out of bed and goes to the window and sees a farie-

Zelda: Well, who might, this? WHAT?! A FARIE?

-Zelda opens the window and the farie zooms in-

Zelda: What the...

Sylvie: Um, uh, hello, Princess Zelda, my name is Sylvie.

Zelda: Um, ok? You know my name, but yet... why are you here, and who might have sent a little farie to tell me.

-Zelda walks back and locks her window and door-

Sylvie: Ahem, princess, I have been sent by a wonderful ruler of the farie world, she told me to tell you that it's time.

Zelda: Time? Time for what?

Sylvie: Um, um, well, um... 

-Sylvie bobs up and down in circles around Zelda, and on the 5th time, a wand appears with the Triforce on it-

Zelda: What is it?

Sylvie: It is the wand of Time. Princess Zelda, you are the one, true, Sailor Time!

-Zelda takes the wand-

Zelda: I'm S-Sailor Time?!

Sylvie: Indeed. Hold it up and say Time Portal Make-Up.

Zelda: Right!

-Zelda holds up the wand-

Zelda: TIME PORTAL POWER MAKE-UP!

-Pretty lights and music surround Zelda and she reappears in a silver short skirt, knee-high pink boots, trimmed with silver, and a white top with a pink and silver bow in the middle of her breasts, and gloves that were silver with a pink trim. She also wore a silver choker around her neck, with a pink ocarina in the middle of that-

Sailor Time: Cool!

Sylvie: Yes, Zelda, you ARE Sailor Time!

Sailor Time: Double Cool! Now, what can I do?

Sylvie: Lots, but for now, try using this for some attacks.

-Sylvie circles around in a staff formation, and a silver staff appears in Zelda's hand with a glaive on top, in it's middle, it has a pink gem stone-

Sailor Time: Wow, Sylvie, thanks, so you're my partner?

Sylvie: Duh. Now hold out your staff and say 'Time Magic, Freeze!'

Sailor Time: Right.

-Zelda holds her staff toward her old night stand-

Sailor Time: TIME MAGIC, FREEZE!

-The old stand freezes, and turns silver-

Sylvie: This freeze lasts for one minute, then, unfreeze time, when this unfreezes it will become a monster.

Sailor Time: Yipe!

Sylvie: Just slash it twice or so, then it'll die.

Sailor Time: O-ok.

-The stand turns into a monster and Zelda kills it-

Sailor Time: By the way, Sylvie, why are you showing me this?

Sylvie: Well, he has returned, king of the Gerudos. He is most evil and powerful, with hundreds of minions. He wants to rule Hyrule, or like every evil villain, rule the world.

Sailor Time: Really? All alone?

Sylvie: Nope. The other Sailor Sages, that is what you're called, will join you later, until then, yes, all by yourself.

Sailor Time: Ok? But, what if I lose to um, him?

Sylvie: Sailor Time, you won't lose, he name is Ganon, and is you do lose, so does the world.

Sailor Time: EEP!

Sylvie: Don't be afraid, the goddesses are with you.

Sailor Time: (whispering to herself) Din, oracle of seasons, and goddess of power. Nayru, oracle of ages, and goddess of wisdom. Farore, oracle of secrets, and goddess of courage.

Sylvie: What was that, Sailor Time?

Sailor Time: Nothing, I'm repeating something to myself.

Sylvie: Oh? And what might that be? Hm?

Sailor Time: Nothing!! But out, you aren't my mother!

Sylvie: Well, gees, might you know that that person is the reason why I showed you this? Otherwise, you might as well have found out on your own!

Sailor Time: Oh...

-Sailor Time looks down at her feet-

Sylvie: look, your mother has been captured by some of Ganon's little minions!

Sailor Time: Um...

Sailor Time: Well, what am I supposed to say to that? "OH MY GOSH!!! Mommy's gone!?!?!?!?!?"

Sylvie: Well...

Sailor Time: OR AM I SUPPOSED TO SAY "SYLVIE, LET'S GO KICK HIS BUTTOX!!!!"

Sylvie: SAILOR TIME, YOU WILL SHUT UP THIS INSTANT!

-Sailor Time froze, mouth and all-

Sylvie: Young lady, I am nearly five THOUSAND years old! And you are here, only seventeen, YELLING AT ME! I WILL NOT TOLERATE THAT KIND OF BEHAIVIOR!!!

Sailor Time: Uh oh...

Sylvie: YOU ARE TO TALK TO ME WITH KIND RESPECT, I NOTHING ELSE!!!!!

Sailor Time: Thank for warning me not to get you cranky...

-Sylvie takes a deep breath-

Sylvie: Sailor Time lets go capture another Sailor Sage.

Sailor Time: Let's go capture another hobble what?

Sylvie: Never mind, you are a Sailor Sage, the leader, and we are going to find you help... okay?

Sailor Time: ...K

Sylvie: To the forest!

Sailor Time: Why-

-Sylvie pulls Sailor Time to the Kokirie Forest-

-Sailor Time and Sylvie appear at the forest temple entryway-

Sailor Time: Wow...

Sylvie: Sailor Time, see that girl over there, playing the ocarina?

Sailor Time: Yes. But she is just a girl!

Sylvie: With her transformation powers, she is actually a girl of your age, and will appear it.

Sailor Time: Nice.

Sylvie: Well, okay, I'll do this part.

-Sylvie dances over to a girl named Saria-

Saria: Aw... a cute farie!

Sylvie: Yes, well, I hope you are the destined one...

Saria: Wha-

-Sylvie bobs up and down around Saria, and on the fifth time, a green wand with a leaf on top of it appears in Saria's hand-

Sylvie: Now, hold up your wand and say Forest Portal Make-up.

-Saria holds the wand high in the air-

Saria: FOREST PORTAL MAKE-UP!!!!!!!

To Be Continued.........


End file.
